Episode 7
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 15 (p. 11-19) Chapter 16 (p. 2-17) Chapter 17 (p. 2-21) Chapter 18 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Zoro | rating = 12.3 - Original 5.9 - Remastered | rank = 1 - Original 8 - Remastered }} "Grand Duel! Zoro the Swordsman vs. Cabaji the Acrobat!" is the 7th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro fights Cabaji, the chief of staff of the Buggy Pirates and defeats him. Luffy then goes after Buggy and learns that Buggy hates Shanks and that they were crewmates in the past. Long Summary Zoro and Nami arrive just as the mayor declares that he will fight Buggy, but Luffy knocks him unconscious. After Luffy calls Buggy a big nose, Buggy orders that Luffy be blown to smithereens with Buggy Balls, and the cannoneer opens fire. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Balloon to bounce the bomb back at them, blowing up the building that the Buggy Pirates are standing on. Buggy, however, protects himself from the explosion by using two of his men as a shield. Cabaji protects himself with Richie, making Mohji angry, and he attacks Cabaji. Cabaji sends him flying with a kick, and Luffy then knocks Mohji out of the air. Buggy orders Cabaji to kill Luffy, but as Cabaji charges on his unicycle, drawing his sword, Zoro blocks the attack, claiming that he will be Cabaji's opponent. Cabaji and Zoro quickly begin their duel. Cabaji takes advantage of Zoro's earlier wound and kicks him repeatedly in the side, which makes Zoro fall. Zoro gets up, though, refusing to lose, and the fight continues. Cabaji uses a series of Carnival Tricks, and he charges right at Zoro, slashing him in the side. Zoro stays standing as Nami decides to leave. Cabaji uses a series of tops as a distraction before riding up the side of a building, leaping off of the top, and descending rapidly with his sword pointed down at Zoro. Buggy then launches his hand to grab Zoro's foot and hold him, but Luffy stomps on Buggy's hand to stop it. Zoro leaps out of the way of Cabaji's attack just in time. Meanwhile, Nami sneaks past a drunken pirate and starts stealing Buggy's treasure, knocking the drunk pirate out when he finds she is there. Zoro gets up to face Cabaji one last time, and they charge at each other. Zoro uses Onigiri to take out Cabaji with one slash. He then collapses, and Luffy says he will take care of the rest. He and Buggy prepare to face off, and Buggy says how Luffy's straw hat reminds him of a man he hates. Luffy realizes this is Shanks, and says he will pound the answers to his questions out of Buggy. Buggy draws his knives and uses Bara Bara Japanese Cracker (Chop Chop Rice Cracker), but Luffy narrowly avoids it. Luffy retaliates with Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but Buggy dodges it, leaving Luffy wide open. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu no Sickle, and Buggy uses Bara Bara Emergency Escape (Chop Chop Quick Escape) to dodge yet again, sending Luffy smashing into a building. Luffy emerges from the rubble, and Buggy uses Bara Bara Cannon (Chop Chop Harpoon), knocking back Luffy. Luffy becomes livid when he finds that his hat has been nicked. Buggy realizes the hat is precious to Luffy so he attacks again, this time managing to stab right through the hat and take it. Luffy remembers his past with Shanks, and yells at Buggy to return his "treasure". Buggy then expresses how much he loathes Shanks, and that he will curse him for the rest of his life as the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Zoro deliberately cuts his own wound to prove his strength as a swordsman; the anime changes this to him deliberately letting Cabaji cut the wound. *In the manga, Cabaji abandons his unicycle and tries to attack on foot when his "circus tricks" are derided by Zoro; in the anime, he remains on the unicycle for his final attack. *An additional scene is shown in the anime of Nami stealing Buggy's treasure. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 7 de:Sōzetsu Kettō! Kengō Zoro VS Kyokugei no Cabaji!